Lo ultimo que quería ser
by TsukiTai
Summary: Siempre fue sumisa ante el mundo que la rodeaba, siempre la chica timida y buena. Pero el abandono y e dolor la convirtió en todo lo contrario, fría, arrogante, haría todo lo posible para que no la vuelvan a lastimar...
1. Capitulo 1 : Lagrimas

**'.'.'.' Lo Ultimo Que Me Gustaría Ser '.'.'.'**

 **Holaa! Este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que les guste...**

 **Diálogos: - -**

 **Pensamientos: ~ ~**

 **POV: Negrita**

 **Disclaimer: The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece...**

 **'.'.'.' Capítulo 1: Lágrimas… '.'.'.'**

\- No tengas miedo a llorar delante de la gente, que se den cuenta que eres diferente… -

Al mirarme en el espejo podía ver en lo que me había convertido. Era decepcionante. Aquellas trenzas caían sobre mis hombros y me sobrepasaban la cintura. Mi timidez, mi miedo, esa no era yo. ¿Qué me había ocurrido?

En mí no había respuesta a esa pregunta. Me tomé la cabeza entre las manos y poco a poco fui quedando de rodillas frente al espejo. Mi rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, mis ojos ardían de tanto llorar, ni siquiera yo misma podía verme así, sabía que me veía patética. Levanté mi vista hacia el espejo y el enojo pudo conmigo. Con la ira corriendo por mi sangre golpeé el vidrio, aunque solo logré astillarlo un poco. Mis nudillos sangraban pero eso no importaba, me levanté del suelo y me dirigí al guardarropa. Tomé prenda por prenda y las arrojé una a una al suelo. Nada de eso servía. Volví al suelo y rasgué casi toda la ropa, como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor.

Ryoma se había ido, después de lo que había pasado, luego de esa tarde mágica.

¿Cuándo me había convertido en ese patético ser? En aquel tren, ese día había arruinado mi vida… Aún recordaba las risas, los juegos, la felicidad de la vida. Al subir a ese vagón todo se acabó para siempre y ya no había retorno de la oscuridad en la que me había sumergido. Él ya no estaba. Me besó, juró eterno amor, tomó mi corazón y se lo llevó con él a Estados Unidos…

* * *

Pasos firmes. Miradas de asombro. Murmullos. Todo aquello junto en el corredor de Seigaku. La fila de casilleros repleta de adolescentes con miradas extrañas. Todos dirigidos a ella. ¿Quién era la misteriosa chica que lucía ese atuendo? ¿Dónde estaba su uniforme color verde? ¿Cuándo había ingresado al colegio? Esas eran algunas de las preguntas que resonaban a lo largo del pasillo.

Botas grises no muy altas, pero tampoco tan bajas, piernas que lucían estilizadas hasta llegar a la falda unos dedos más arriba de lo que acostumbraba usar, una bonita falda negra, simple. Una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una corbata algo desarreglada también color gris. En su muñeca izquierda una cinta negra atada con un nudo doble, clara señal de luto. Su cabellera de un tono rojizo llegaba aproximadamente a la cintura, solamente que las ridículas trenzas habían desaparecido. Su hermosa tez blanca, labios rosados y ojos rojos como la sangre misma, todo eso enmarcaba el rostro ideal. La combinación justa entre ferocidad y ternura.

La peli rojiza frenó en el casillero correspondiente. Allí la esperaba su amiga desconcertada, sin palabras, y eso, en Tomoka era bastante raro.

\- ¿Sakuno? ¿Eres tú?- Tomoka tartamudeaba un poco.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Sakuno simplemente abrió el casillero, buscando algunos cuadernos que tenía guardados.

\- ¿Qué…?- Tomoka tomó la muñeca de Sakuno.- ¿Qué es esta cinta? ¿Acaso murió alguien?

Bruscamente haló su muñeca para soltarse de Tomoka y cerró el casillero con fuerza. La miró directamente a los ojos y sin titubear dijo…

\- Sí… Sakuno Ryuzaki murió…

\- ¿Co- Cómo dices? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Sakuno!?

Todos estaban mirándolas, eso sería un buen rumor luego… Sakuno seguía inmutable ante las miradas y los alaridos que Tomoka daba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tomoka?- Pronunció con una mueca de cansancio.

\- Quiero… ¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi amiga…! Quiero a la verdadera Sakuno…

\- Lo que quieres es alguien que te siga a todas partes sin cuestionar nada, eso es lo que quieres, pero ya no… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que nadie quiere acercarse a ti? ¿No te das cuenta que NO eres el centro de atención? Ya dejemos de fingir…

Sakuno caminó unos cuantos pasos dejando detrás de ella una montaña de sentimientos confusos. Las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de Tomoka. ¿En serio todos pensaban lo mismo de ella? Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza. Ya sin fuerzas se sentó en el suelo y cubrió su cara.

\- Sakuno…

\- Ya basta Tomoka.

* * *

La campana había tocado y de a poco el salón de clases comenzaba a llenarse. Ella aún seguía en su mundo, viendo por la ventana el patio totalmente desierto. La brisa lo recorría y, aunque nadie podía disfrutarla, creaba un espléndido paisaje al elevar las flores que yacían en el suelo. Sakuno suspiraba al ver el espectáculo por la ventana. Deseaba estar allí, pero en lugar de eso, se hallaba en la aburrida clase de inglés.

Por un segundo, desvió su mirada al interior de la sala. El color verde agua de los uniformes femeninos y el negro traje de los varones pintaba un cuadro monótono del que Sakuno estaba cansada, del que quería escapar. Lo único que no podía evitar mirar era aquel pupitre vacío en el centro de la sala. En la esquina estaba Tomoka con los ojos irritados y por primera vez sin decir ni una palabra.

\- Ryuzaki, al frente.- Se escuchó la voz del profesor.- Complete las siguientes frases.

Sakuno ni siquiera dirigió la mirada hacia él, solo siguió mirando por la ventana.

\- Señorita Ryuzaki, acaso…

\- Sí lo escuché.- Lo interrumpió y destinó su mirada a él.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que está esperando?

\- Que llame a otra persona.

Desinteresada volvió a dirigir la mirada al patio. Nadie quería perderse de vista aquella representación de rebeldía por parte de Sakuno.

\- Esa no es forma de dirigirse a un adulto, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, por favor retírese de la clase.

\- De acuerdo.- Sakuno tomó sus cosas y se levantó del pupitre.- Por cierto… Your class is very, very borred.

Tap, tap, tap. Los pasos se oían golpear el suelo, firmes, seguros. Ella sola, caminando por el corredor vacío. Sin que nadie la viera se acercó a las escaleras y tomó valor para subir. A medida que ascendía escalón a escalón sentía el fresco del aire colarse en sus pulmones.

* * *

 **El pecho se me había congelado, sentía a mi corazón comprimirse. Paso a paso fui viendo aquella azotea y los recuerdos saturaban mi mente. Imágenes y más imágenes aparecían fugaces, y el viento me golpeaba, no ayudaba demasiado, solo quería dejarme volar. Dejé mis cosas contra la pared, la mochila y las raquetas. Mire a mi alrededor, nunca me había acercado a la orilla de la azotea, nunca me fue necesario. Pero ahora, en ese instante necesitaba ver lo pequeña que era a comparación del paisaje que tenía debajo de mis pies. Aquello era inmenso y yo… Yo solo era una pequeña hormiga que caminaba al borde de la cornisa, decidiendo si hacerlo o no. ¿Qué podía perder? Absolutamente nada. Volteé mi rumbo hacia las raquetas de tenis y tomé una, también una pelotita. POC - POC - POC. La pelota iba y venía de mi raqueta a la pared, aunque en ningún momento golpeaba en el mismo lugar.**

 **\- Abre más las piernas…- Cerré fuerte los ojos, todavía podía oír su voz.**

 _~ Basta… ~_

 **\- Flexiona las rodillas…- Respiré hondo, ya desaparecería.**

 _~ No eres real Ryoma… ~_

 **\- Sabes que sí lo soy Ryuzaki…**

 **\- ¡Basta!- Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos como manantial.- Por favor basta Ryoma… Sal de mi cabeza… Déjame tranquila.**

 **Era consciente de que solo era mi imaginación, pero parecía tan real. Podía verlo frente a mí, con su mirada fría, remarcando mis defectos y mi cabeza gritaba que era una ilusión, pero no quería hacerle caso, quería que fuese tan real como lo parecia.**

* * *

El primer semestre transcurrió igual y Sakuno no mostraba cambios. Sus aires de rebeldía habían llegado a las nubes y su nombre era conocido en cada rincón de Seigaku.

El segundo semestre estaba a punto de comenzar y, como era habitual, las inscripciones para ingresar a Seigaku ya estaban disponibles, eso transformaba al lugar en un manicomio. Sakuno tenía suerte de estar en segundo año, así no tendría que preocuparse por compañeros nuevos.

Esa mañana Sakuno caminaba entre la multitud. Seigaku era el caos total si se sumaban las inscripciones de los diferentes clubs de deportes y clubs de artes, sin contar a los postulantes para centros de delegados, juntas de padres y de directivos. Así era cada nuevo semestre. Al mismo tiempo que revisaba su celular esquivaba a las personas que cruzaba.

Junta a las 3:00

\- ¿A las tres?- Miró su reloj y suspiró.- Faltan diez minutos.

Comenzó a apurar su marcha por el patio del colegio cuando sin querer tropezó con alguien. Sus cosas cayeron al suelo y en instantes se inclinó a recogerlas.

\- Lo lamento.

El joven de tez clara hizo el ademán de ayudarla pero esta mostró una actitud muy arrogante.

\- Podrías haberte fijado por donde ibas…

\- Perdón… ¿Te ayudo?

\- Puedo sola.

Se levantó y al verlo a la cara empalideció. Sus piernas comenzaron a perder firmeza y su mente perdía su seguridad. Sin notarlo las mejillas se le enrojecieron levemente.

~ Ryoma… ~

 **Que dicen? Malo, bueno, regular? Cualquier comentario es valido... Si me pueden ayudar a mejorar en mi manera de escribir solo diganlo... Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado. Publicare el siguiente capitulo el proximo viernes o sabado...**


	2. Capitulo 2 : Volviendo al pasado

'.'.' Lo ultimo que quería ser '.'.'

Holaaa mis queridos fans del Ryosaku! Disculpen mi leve (aproximadamente un mes) desaparición pero no tuve forma de escribir ya que mi notebook falleció :\ Que en paz descanse... Pero bueno quiero agradecer sus reviews y este capítulo va dedicado a ... ~Tambores de suspenso~ Tsuki Grey, camila y fireball28, por su apoyo con este fic de esta escritora principiante.

Bueno trate de hacerlo un poco más largo y agregarle un poco de suspenso.

Disclaimer: The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes, sino Eiji sería mi novio T.T

Pov Sakuno: **Negrita**

Capítulo 2: Volviendo al pasado...

\- Advierto que la razón se puede quebrar de amor y desbordar los sentimientos que tanto tiempo tuve dentro -

Si alguien entendía el dolor de un corazón quebrado esa era ella, ella que siempre tuvo fuerza para soportar palabras hirientes, actitudes desconsideradas o simplemente sabía como era cuando alguien ignoraba totalmente su presencia. Aunque con el tiempo pudo adaptarse, solo por amor... AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO.

Hasta que se cansó. Simple. Se cansó de ser ignorada, se cansó de él, se cansó de ella misma y cambió. Al rededor de ella creo una coraza, para que nadie pudiera volver a lastimarla y cada vez que alguien intentaba llegar más allá de esa coraza Sakuno se lo impedía, de tal manera que quedó sola, o casi sola. Aunque nadie pudiera herirla, eso no significaba ser feliz...

Esa mañana en la que tropezó con aquel chico todos los recuerdos salieron del rincón en el que estaban guardados, nuevamente se sintió frágil e intimadada.

¿Qué hacía Ryoma ahí despues de tanto tiempo? Talves su cabello negro y sus ojos color miel no habían cambiado, quizás el uniforme negro le daba un aire similar, pero el no podía ser Ryoma. Había una gran diferencia, aquel chico parecía gentil, amable, no era como Ryoma. Ryoma era frío, terco...

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó.

\- Sí... Solo te confundí con otra persona.

Sakuno respondió rápidamente y dio media vuelta para irse.

'.'.'.'.'

\- ¡Ya llegué!- Sakuno cerró de un gran portazo.- ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie respondía. Solo silencio.

\- Debe haberse ido otra vez... Estoy cansada.

Subió las escaleras y al encontrarse con la puerta de su cuarto cerrada con llave solo se sentó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza contra ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- Si que se parecía a Ryoma...- Suspiro.- Ese no era él...- Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas.- Me habría reconocido.

De pronto el semblante de Sakuno se volvió triste. Se hallaba perturbada, con miedo y no podia creer que luego de un año aun lo sintiera tan reciente...

 **Flash Back**

 **Tenía el pie lastimado, para ser más específica, había tenido un accidente "jugando" al tenis, o más bien "intentando" jugar al tenis. Nada muy grave, pero aún así mi abuela me cuidaba como si fuera una fractura expuesta.**

 **No quería molestar, así que cuidadosamente pasé por detras de la cancha en donde ella estaba con los titulares del equipo masculino. Trataba de dar pasos cortos y suaves para que nadie me escuchara y había logrado pasar la mitad de la cancha cuando escuché la voz de uno de los sempais...**

 **\- ¡Hola Saku-Chan!**

 **Cuando volteé a ver, todos me estaban mirando, incluso ella, y mis mejillas ardían así que no dudaba que estuviera sonrojada hasta la médula. No me gustaba ser descortés pero en ese momento detestaba a Kikumaru-Sempai.**

 **\- Sakuno, ¿Vas a irte sola?- Preguntó mi abuela.**

 **Ryoma me miraba y creía que no me daba cuenta, podía ser despistada pero no era tonta, aunque yo también lo miraba a él.**

 **\- Sí abuela, apenas si siento algo en el pie.**

 **\- De acuerdo, supongo que ya estas bastante crecidita para que te este acompañando.**

 **\- Además no quiero molestar, si me acompañas tendrías que cancelar el entrenamiento.**

 **\- De acuerdo, me convenciste...**

 **Hice un gesto con la mano a Kikumaru-Sempai, quien me saludaba efusivamente y me di la vuelta. Comencé a caminar y el dolor en el pie aumento considerablemente. Ya no caminaba tan rápido como al principio. Seguí un poco más lento y escuché unos pasos detrás mio. Poco a poco se sentía más cerca y cuando llegó a mi lado pude ver que era Ryoma...**

 **\- Ryoma-Kun... - Volví a mirar hacia adelante.- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **\- Te acompaño.**

 **Simple y conciso. "Te acompaño". Creo que eso era obvio, pero por qué me acompañaba...**

 **\- Tu pie.**

 **\- Ah.- Parecía que leía mi mente.**

 **El viaje se volvió lento y silencioso. Ryoma solo miraba hacia el frente y yo al suelo. Era inútil sacar tema de coversación teniendo en cuenta que él solo respondía con monosílabos, si era que constestaba. Por suerte ya estabamos a una cuadra cuando reuní valor suficiente.**

 **\- ¿Po- Por qué haces e- esto?**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Acompañarme.**

 **No respondió, solo me miró y eso era horrible, a pesar que esos eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda mi vida y que sentía mi estómago revuelto. Quizás no me molestaba demasiado que posara su mirada en mi, después de todo era lo que más me gustaba de él.**

 **A una calle de mi casa Ryoma se veía diferente, comenzaba a actuar extraño. Me miraba demasiado y se acomodaba la gorra, no entendía. Al llegar, subí los tres escalones que me separaban de la puerta de mi casa y coloqué la llave en la cerradura. Ryoma no se iba, es más no solo no se iba sino que comenzaba a subir los escalones también.**

 **\- ¿Qui- Quieres pasar Ryoma-Kun?**

 **Él se acomodó la gorra y entró. Caminé a la cocina y tomé dos pontas, una de uva y una de fresas.**

 **\- Toma.- Extendí mi mano torpe y con miedo como si la lata fuera de cristal y el la tomó.**

 **\- Gracias.**

 **El tiempo pasaba y mis padres aun no llegaban. Estaba preocupada, hacía dos días que ya no volvían temprano y mi padre ni siquiera volvía.**

 **De todas formas no me importaba si no volvían nunca con tal de poder quedarme con Ryoma. Aunque el tiempo se hacía lento y algo pesaroso, ya que no hablábamos y las veces en las que él me miraba yo le esquivaba la vista.**

 **\- Ryuzaki.**

 **De pronto me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo miré de costado, jugando con mis dedos por los nervios.**

 **\- ¿Sí...?**

 **Lo vi bacilar al momento de responderme y eso era muy raro, tanto que una pequeña risa brotó de mis labios sin darme cuenta. Al instante cubrí mi boca y dirigí la vista al frente para no mirarlo.**

 **\- ¿Me muestras tu casa?**

 **¿Qué? ¿Me había pedido que le mostrara mi casa? Eso no lo esperaba. Iba a acceder a su petición, pero me di cuenta de algo muy importante...**

 **\- Sí, c- claro... Espérame un segundo que me cambie el uniforme, es algo incómodo.**

 **Subí las escaleras tranquila, pero una vez que Ryoma ya no podía verme, corrí por el pasillo y entré a mi habitación.**

 **Empecé a esconder algunas cosas. Posters de tenis, fotos de niña, muñecas, osos. Cuando creí que ya estaba todo me di cuenta que no, en la mesa de luz había una foto, una foto en la que apareciamos ambos.**

 **Tomé la foto entre mis manos y sonreí. Suspiro. Me costó pero guardé la foto en el cajón.**

'.'.'.'.'

Ryoma comenzaba a aburrirse ahí abajo. No sabía que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Se paró, recorrió toda la sala, ida y vuelta, varias veces.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. El ojidorado se acercó, aunque no sabía si responder o no, y se decidió a que sí respondería.

\- ¿Hola?- Dijo dudoso por saber si había hecho lo correcto.

\- ¿Quién habla? Disculpe me equivoqué de número.

\- No. Soy Ryoma, Sakuno esta ocupada.

\- Ah Ryoma, ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Están bien? ¿Podrías decirle que no llegaremos hasta mañana a la tarde?

\- Claro. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

Cortó la llamada. Eso había sido raro.

Los padres de Sakuno no estarían en todo el día, quizás ese era el momento de dar el paso que nunca se había animado a dar... Ántes de irse, ántes de que ella lo olvidara. Por eso, porque si algo pasaba ese día, ella ya no podría olvidarlo nunca...

Con miedo, muy raro en Ryoma, subió las escaleras lento, esperando que el momento en que se acaben los escalones no llegara nunca. Más de una vez retrocedió, pero volvió, siguió adelante. Él tambien estaba nervioso, después de todo solo tenia trece años y también ella era la primera chica en su vida. Llegó a la puerta y la vió adornada con un delicado letrero que decía: "Toque la puerta antes de entrar. Gracias..."

Ryoma la abrió. No le importó nada más, solo el valor que había juntado desde el momento en que Sumire lo había enviado a acompañar a su adorada nieta.

No esperaba llegar en un momento tan inoportuno como en el que había llegado. Entró, cerró la puerta y se dió vuelta para no ver a la chica.

\- Ryoma-kun. ¿Q- Qué hac- es a- aqui? Te dije q- que m- e es- esperaras abajo.

Sakuno estaba totalmente sonrojada, nerviosa y vulnerable. Ryoma se sacó la chaqueta de su uniforme y con los ojos cerrados, y deseos de abrirlos, se acercó a ella y la cubrió dulcemente. La peli rojiza temblaba al sentir la chaqueta de su chico perfecto sobre ella.

A Ryoma, miles de pensamientos impuros le llegaron a la mente, y negó con la cabeza para sacarlos de allí, pero no podía dejar de imaginarla así, solo que en su cabeza ella estaba así pero con él.

\- Esto es por tu culpa Nanjiroh...- Susurró tan despacio que ni siquiera el logró escuchar.- ¿Ya estas bien tapada Ryuzaki?

\- S- Sí.

Ryoma abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró directo a los suyos.

\- ¿Qué querías Ryoma-Kun? ¿Por qué entraste?

El oji dorado ya no se resistía y la peli rojiza tampoco, aunque ambos morían de verguenza. Ryoma se acercó más. Sakuno dió un paso hacia atrás. Eso lo frustró, habría jurado que la chica respondería a cada uno de sus actos como si de respirar se tratara. Estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla, los dedos continuaron hasta sus labios y se frenaron ahí. Ya no más. Ryoma la besó. Simplemente la besó y Sakuno respondió. Fue un beso demasiado suave, demasiado lento, demasiado torpe. Se separaron. No se conformaría con eso, quería más, mucho más. La tomó por los brazos firmemente y la acercó más a él. Ese si era un beso. Respiraciones agitadas, corazones desenfrenados, deseos liberados. Él la tomó por la cintura y ella rodeó su cuello, olvidó que entre sus manos tenía la chaqueta y esta cayó lentamente al suelo, dejando a la peli rojiza semidesnuda.

\- Espera Ryoma-Kun...

\- Dime solo Ryoma.- Este tenía la voz agitada y no paraba de besarla.

La recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello y a acariciar su piel, desesperado, hambriento. Sakuno no resisitía más, pequeños gemidos brotaban de sus labios.

\- Ryoma...

Ryoma cerró sus ojos, se sintió orgulloso al escuchar que ella gimió su nombre, y sonrió.

\- Sakuno...

'.'.'.'.'

Ella dormía plácidamente, la luz del sol impactaba su rostro y dejaba ver esa piel ligeramente coloreada por un tono rosa.

Se movia entre las sábanas, mientras Ryoma se ponía los zapatos. No quería despertarla, se veía hermosa así. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar entre algunas mesitas algún tipo de papel. Tarea fácil. Lo que no podía conseguir era un bolígrafo, buscó en todas partes, incluso debajo de la cama. Hasta que vió el cajón. Lo abrió y no se esperaba ver eso ahí. Bolígrafos, había bastantes, todos desparramados, incluso de diferentes colores. Lo que vió: Aquella fotografía. No era UNA foto, era LA foto. Ambos, ella sonriendo, feliz, él sorprendido, con pánico y un ojo lastimado. Tomó la fotó y el boli. Con paciencia escribió seis notas diferentes y terminó haciendolas un bollito. Hasta que una lo convenció.

SAKUNO: No pensé que escucharte decir mi nombre fuera tan emocionante. Me voy, pero aquí tengo la oportunidad de decirte que te amo. El día que vuelva volveremos a encontrarnos. Te amo Sakuno... Ryoma.

La terminó y la guardó en su cuaderno de matemática. Luego tomó la fotografía se la llevó. Lo que Ryoma no sabía era que Sakuno, desde el momento en que Tomoka le dijo que él se había ido, nunca volvió a ser la chica estudiosa de siempre, por lo tanto el cuaderno de matemática quedó en el olvido...

 **Fin Flash Back**

Sakuno abrazó sus piernas aún más fuerte.

\- Aunque hayas sido el primer chico que entró en mi vida, aunque tus besos recorrieran toda mi piel, aunque aparezcas nuevamente... Juro por mi y por todo lo que amo... Que ya te olvidé Ryoma Echizen.

Su rostro lucía cansado, más pálido de lo normal, lo contrario a lo que demostraba. El timbre sonó y ella preparó su rostro falso. Preparó su personalidad fría y bajó las escaleras, pero al abrir la puerta no hizo más que abrazar fuertemente al chico que solamente respondió al abrazo.

\- Sora... Te necesitaba.

\- Si, pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Solamente tenía ganas de abrazarte.

Y bien? Les gustó? Bueno espero que sí les haya gustado y perdón por tardar tanto en escribir. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo lo publicaré la próxima semana (ya lo termine n_n) y sin más espero sus reviews, para ayudarme, criticar o lo que quieran... Bye Bye Nos vemos la próxima semana...


	3. Capitulo 3 : Coraza

'.'.' Lo último que quería ser '.'.'

Holaa adorados fans! Subí a tiempo para variar xD Buee no se.. Este capítulo va dedicado a las seguidoras de este fic que me apoyan con sus reviews. Espero que les agrade el capítulo de hoy... Sakuno, Sakuno... Por qué no leiste la nota? Por quién te haces pasaar? -.-

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece T.T ni tampoco la canción que use a mitad del fic... T.T Sii, lo se soy una ladrona de canciones xD

Pov Sakuno y canción: **Negrita.**

Capítulo 3: Coraza.

~ No me atrevo a decir nada, no estoy seguro, aunque esos ojos sin duda son los tuyos... ~

Pasos sin rumbo lo condujeron a ese lugar. No esperaba haber llegado ahí después de tanto tiempo, un año para ser precisos. Se detuvo frente al pórtico de la casa y abrió la pequeña puerta de madera, puerta que ántes no estaba ahí... Una gran cantidad de recuerdos llegaban a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la casa. Cuando se hayó frente a ella, hizo el ademán de golpear, pero se arrepintió y retrocedió unos pasos.

\- No vas a encontrar a nadie.- Sonó una voz aguda y chillona.

El peli negro volteó y vió en la cerca a una pequeña niña haciendo burbujas de jabón. Tendría un metro de alto como mucho, un bonito vestido azul marino y el cabello rubio atado en una trenza corta.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Sí. Aquí no vive nadie.- Dijo y le señaló un cartel.- ¿Ves? Ahí dice en venta.

Sonaba como una adulta por el tipo de palabras que usaba para tener como much años de edad. Ryoma se acercó más a la cerca y la bonita niña lo miró de reojo inspeccionandolo.

\- ¿Y la familia que vivía aquí?

\- El señor falleció y la señora se suicidó.

Ryoma retrocedió un paso anonadado. ¿Y qué había pasado entonces con Sakuno? ¿Huérfana? Empezó a caminar hacia atras, quería irse de allí y desaparecer del planeta si le era posible. Caminó largo rato, a paso lento, calmado y recordó a aquella chica que había chocado. Era espléndida. Su cuerpo bien contorneado, su tez pálida, sus ojos rojos cual sangre y cabello rojizo desde la raíz hasta la mitad, porque después se volvía de un tono veoláceo en las puntas. Desafiante, rauda, todo lo contrario a Sakuno... Pero, ¿Qué le importaba esa chica? Quizás sus ojos se la recoraban, quizas solo quería enfocar sus pensamientos en algo que no fuera ella. Realmente no era más que una chica. La única que importaba en ese momento era Ryuzaki.

'.'.'.'.'

\- ¿Solo querías abrazarme?- Sora empujó suavemente a Sakuno de él.- Estás rara hermanita...

\- Ya te lo dije, yo no soy tu hermana.

\- Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, es lo mismo. En fín... ¿Me vas a dejar pasar a MI casa o me voy a quedar en la puerta?- Dijo y echó un vistazo al interior.

\- Seguro, pasa...- Lo miró de reojo, burlándolo.- A fin de cuentas, como dijiste, es TU casa.

Sora la siguió al tiempo que la recorría completamente con su mirada.

\- No me malentiendas Sakunito, tú y yo sabemos que esta es nuestra casa, pero mando yo.

\- Yo no malentiendo nada Sora...- La peli rojiza volvió hacia atras para cerrar la puerta.- Manda todo lo que quieras, pero no me llames Sakuno...

La puerta se cerró de un golpe. Fueron a la sala y se tiraron en el sofá, solo que Sakuno apoyando los pies sobre él, como si de una mesita ratona se tratara. Ambos se miraron. Sonrieron arrogantes. Normalidad. Dura y extraña normalidad.

\- ¿Sabes qué me ensucias con tus sucias sucias botas, no?

\- Sí, solo que así estoy comoda.- Dijo de mala manera.

\- Por cierto, te llevaste las llaves equivocadas.

\- Sí, lo noté en el ensayo.

Sakuno se levantó del sillón y se paró frente a Sora al tiempo que soltaba su cola de caballo para dejar su cabello suelto. Sora quedó hipnotizado ante la belleza de la peli rojiza que solo lo miraba esperando.

\- Que miras?- Extendió su mano.- Vamos, dame mis llaves.

El castaño se paró frente a ella con una sonrísa malévola. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un juego de llaves que hizo tintinear frente a la peli rojiza. Esta tiró un manotazo, pero Sora le alejó las llaves de su alcance.

\- Hagamos un trato Sakunito.

\- No haré ninguna clase de pacto contigo.- Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de Sora y las arrojó sobre la mesa.- Haz lo que quieras con ellas.

Lo miró con desdén y se alejó de él. Poco a poco subió las escaleras dispuesta a ir a su habitación. La puerta cerrada. Escuchó ruidos tras de si.

\- Toma.

Sakuno simplemente tomó las llaves y entró a su habitación.

'.'.'.'.'

No había forma de describir la tranquilidad de la habitación de Sakuno. Era una extraña mezcla de paz y armonía. En ese lugar ella era la reina y todos la obedecían, ese era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Era libre.

Abrió su armario y tomó un gran estuche negro. Al sentarse en la cama lo abrió con mucho cuidado y sacó de él una guitarra, unas notas y un lápiz.

Sakuno tocaba hermosas melodías y con una sonrisa en el rostro escribía algunos versos, algunas notas. Sus hábiles dedos se movían de manera lenta y suave, y a su vez iluminaba el ambiente con una sonrisa triste. Con el miedo latente en su voz comenzaba a tararear, para luego ponerse a cantar.

 **No quiero que te enteres**

 **que te estoy hablando a vos.**

 **Voy a decirlo al viento**

 **y que te envuelva así el rumor**

 **y que en las noches al dormir**

 **te ronden los fantasmas y el miedo,**

 **que te hable tu conciencia**

 **y creas que haya sido Dios.**

 **Ya no te quiero, no siento nada,**

 **soy tan vacía como el silencio de tu cara.**

 **Ya no te quiero, estas marcado,**

 **vos me enseñaste a dar silencio por amor.**

Sakuno dejó de cantar y siguió tocando solo que esta vez con os ojos cerrados, aliviada. Tomó aire y suspiró con una sonrisa.

 **Yo quiero que te enteres**

 **que la gente ya escuchó**

 **que te cambió la suerte**

 **y que sepan lo que sos.**

 **Que sientas que en el aire**

 **hay algo frío dando vueltas y vueltas.**

 **Que vivas presintiendo**

 **que algo malo te tocó.**

 **Ya no te quiero, no existe nada,**

 **estoy vacía como el silencio de tu cara.**

 **Ya no te quiero, ya ni te odio,**

 **vos me enseñaste a dar silencio por amor...**

'.'.'.'.'

Sora se sentía terriblemente mal por Sakuno, no entendía muchas cosas de su vida, puesto que ella era un enigma. Nunca había forma de saber en que pensaba o que sentía, pero sus bonitos ojos expresaban todo un mundo que él no sabía como describir, algo que él desconocía completamente. El muchacho estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido. Arrogante, fría, autoritaria, pero con él ella era, al menos, un poco diferente y eso le daba esperanzas.

Solo había escuchado un nombre Ryoma Echizen.

Sin dudar Sora golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

\- Es hora de cenar.

La puerta se abrió y Sakuno miró a Sora, apoyandose en el umbral de la puerta.

\- No te dí las gracias... Digo por las llaves.

\- No, no importa.- Sora dudó.- Te oí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cantando. Te oí cantar hace un momento.- Sakuno agachó la cabeza.- Deberías unirte a la banda... Por favor.

Sora continuó mirándola. Seguía sin comprender muchas cosas de ella, sobre todo por qué no era así de dulce siempre, por qué era tan cerrada con todas las personas menos con algunos pocos.

\- Piénsalo bien, cantas, sabes componer y necesitamos un guitarrista.

\- No seas ridículo...

\- Es en serio, Ann y Kamio no tendrían problema, tocaríamos juntos...- Dió unos pasos adentrandose en la habitación y se quedó callado unos segundos.- ¿O juntarte con perdedores como nosotros le haría mal a tu reputación de "Niña mala" TSUKI?

Sakuno elevó su rostro y lo miró, cuando escuchó esas palabras se sintió ofendida, defraudada, no se lo esperaba de él.

\- No es por eso, ¿A quién demonios le interesa si me llamo Sakuno o Tsuki?

\- Tu problema es que no puedes aceptar como eres, Sakuno eres... Tú eres genial. Pero Tsuki es una maldita encreída.

Sakuno empujó a Sora fuera de la habitación con el odio en su mirada. Le costaba, no iba a negarlo, odiaba tener que echarlo, pero nuevamente se sentía herida y no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

\- Tsuki sabe defenderse Sora... Acepta que Sakuno ya no existe.

'.'.'.'.'

La tarde se tornaba de un color rojizo y las nubes invadían el cielo. La leve brisa anunciaba la lluvia y aquella chica vagaba por las calles buscando alguna respuesta en la soledad. De pronto pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, una después de otra, interminables.

\- ¡Qué estupidez!- Miró al cielo y se puso la capucha.- Cuando pregunto si el día no puede estar peor, es una pregunta retórica...- Le gritó al cielo frustrada.- No un reto.

En cuestión de minutos se halló empapada. Era lindo caminar bajo la lluvia y dejar que todos los pensamientos fluyan y se conviertan en ideas más claras, pero aún así prefería estar seca.

Pasó por un pequeño bar. Al ver a las personas divirtiéndose entre ellas, le recordó tantas épocas bonitas y sin dudar entró. Se sentó a esperar que la atendieran, cuando vió llegar a dos de los sempais: Momoshiro y Eiji, aunque ellos no la notaron, y se sentaron en la mesa de un chico peli negro: Ryoma. Trauma. Era Ryoma que la miraba con extrañeza. ¿Por qué siempre la miraba si no la reconocía? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?

Una bonita chica de cabello anaranjado hasta los hombros y una gran sonrisa llegó a la mesa para atenderla.

\- Tsuki.- Exclamó efusivamente la joven mesera.- ¿Qué se te ofrece? Estás empapada.

\- Hola Ann, la lluvia me tomó por sorpresa. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

Sakuno no podía evitar mirar hacia él. Se sentía furiosa porque no la reconocía y a la vez débil porque deseaba que así fuera, pero por fuera parecía segura de que ni siquiera lo conocía. Ryoma escuchaba atentamente la conversación de las chicas mientras asentía a lo que los sempais le decían.

\- ¿Vienes sola o esperas al guapo Sora?- Ann elevó sus cejas mientras reía.

\- Acabamos de pelear.- Soltó el menú sobre la mesa con actitud arrogante.- Idiota.- Dijo y miró al peli negro.

\- Lo lamento Tsuki. Luego hablaré con él en los ensayos de la banda. - Tomó su bolígrafo y anotó en una pequeña libreta.- Chocolate con galletas en un minuto.

Sonrió y la dejó sola. Sola nuevamente.

'.'.'.'.'

\- O'Chibi, aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es impactante tu regreso de la nada.

Eiji estaba emocionado de ver al pequeño Ryoma y trataba de contener toda su emoción, pero la sonrisa no podía borrársele del rostro. Ryoma había crecido unos buenos centímetros y ya no tenía la misma personalidad que cuando era más niño. Se podía decir que había madurado, aunque aún le quedaban rastros de arrogancia, de egoísmo. Lo que había cambiado era su frialdad y cortesía, al menos con las personas que lo rodeaban o que no conocía. Ahora era un tanto mas respetuoso y amable, pero en el fondo seguía siendo igual.

Ryoma deseaba contestar pero, al igual que Momoshiro, estaba pendiente de la charla de las chicas que estaban a dos mesas.

\- El torneo de tenis acabó y no tenía nada que hacer en Estados Unidos.

\- Un torneo de tenis no dura un año y medio Echizen.- Momoshiro tomó el menú.- Por algo vienes.

Ryoma se recostó más sobre la silla y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Sus párpados descendieron y muchos recuerdos aparecieron en sus pensamientos.

\- No vengo por algo...- Abrió los ojos.- Vengo por alguien.

Eiji y Momoshiro largaron una risa, negando con la cabeza, desconcertando al muchacho que los miraba buscando respuesta.

\- Te han atrapado amigo.- Eiji soltó una risa cuando Momoshiro pronunció esas palabras.

\- Pues a ti tambien.- Dijo Eiji esta vez y elevó sus cejas sin parar de reir.

Momoshiro lo miró sin entender cuando sintió pasos acercandose. Rápidamente volteó y vió a la peli anaranjada parada a su lado.

\- Hola Momo, Kikumaru...- Ann se quedó sin habla al ver a Ryoma allí, negó con la cabeza y dirigió la vista a Sakuno que la miraba haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio.- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

\- Una ponta de uva, dos de naranja y para comer tres porciones de torta.- Eiji soltó el menú.- Hay que festejar el regreso del O'chibi.

\- Claro...- Anotó en su libreta.- En seguida les traigo su orden.

Ann volteó lentamente mirando hacia el suelo y comenzó a caminar cuando la voz de Ryoma la detuvo. Paró de caminar y giró solo su cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Tenemos que hablar Ann.

\- Claro que no, yo no tengo nada que decirte.

'.'.'.'.'

 **¿Cómo hacia Ryoma para llegar en el momento más inoportuno? ¿Por qué? Ya estaba harta de que él se aprovechara de mis sentimientos. Ahora estaba muerta en vida, no estaba ni feliz ni triste, estaba vacía por dentro. ¿Y él? Él estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos a tan solo metros de mi, y ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerme.**

 **Dirigí mi mirada a él, quién me miraba fijamente. No me sentía intimidada como ántes lo hacía, simplemente trataba de desafiarlo con la mirada. Pero me di cuenta que esa era su forma de sentirse especial, no le daría esa oportunidad, él era solo otro más. Así que solo conté hasta tres y como si no me interesara desvié la mirada a mi celular y escribí un simple mensaje:**

 **Sora, ven a al bar de Ann.**

 **Deseaba mirar para comprobar si me seguía mirando o no, pero no lo hice. Al cabo de diez minutos Sora estaba allí, mirando en la puerta, buscandome. Me levanté de mi lugar y le hice una seña de que se acercara. A paso lento llegó a la mesa y se sentó.**

 **\- Hola.- Dijo el castaño.**

 **\- Hola.- Dijo también Sakuno.- ¿Quieres ordenar algo?**

 **\- No, descuida. ¿Qué querias?**

 **\- Cambié de opinión, quiero unirme a la banda.**

 **\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión...- La miró directo a los ojos.- Tsuki?**

 **\- Eso no importa, voy a unirme... Solo quería avisarte.**

 **\- ¿Me llamaste para eso?**

 **\- Sí.**

 **Miré hacia la mesa, Ryoma seguía mirando fijo.**

 **Ya nada era igual pero, quizás, eso demostraba lo fuerte que podía ser si lo deseaba. Mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma estaban decididos, cansados y sabían que él ya no formaba parte de mi vida. Lo único que costaba y que realmente dolía era mi orgullo. Sentía que se había burlado de mi en mi propia cara, que se había aprovechado de una joven niña que lo amaba con todo su ser, que se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, y que yo se lo había permitido sin siquiera dudar de sus intenciones.**

 **Mi orgullo no estaba en juego, iba a ser reparado a cualquier costo... Así muriera en el intento.**

Qué dicen? Les gustó? Bueno por si acaso no la conocen la canción se llama **"Ya no te quiero"** de Vicentico. Ya saben reviews, reviews y más reviews. Good Bye! Hasta la próxima semana.


	4. Capitulo 4 : Planes de venganza

'.'.' Lo último que quería ser '.'.'

Hola Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien.. Ya lo sé me atrase un poquito perdonen perdonen pero bueno aca lo traje. Gracias por los reviews nuevos a **Zoui** y **mnj2327** y su apoyo, tambien a los que siguen la historia y a los que no comentan tambien.

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece T.T xD

Capítulo 4: Planes de venganza.

~ Sin miedo a aparentar ser la mas fuerte, no temo al dolor ni a la muerte, pero pensaba que el amor duraba para siempre ~

\- ¿Por algo lo hace Ann?- El rostro del castaño lucía preocupado.

\- No seas paranóico, quiere unirse, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

\- Porque sé que lo hace por ese chico.- La voz de Sora se volvió apagada al igual que su mirada.

Ann solo sujetó la mano de Sora. Le dió una palmada en ella y tomó el bolso de su locket.

\- Vamos, que la muy terca debe estar esperándonos.

'.'.'.'.'

Sakuno esperaba fuera del bar con aquel mal genio de siempre. Para cubrirse de la lluvia se pusó la capucha de su campera, pero antes se colocó los auriculares. Su pálida piel se tornaba de un color grisáceo por el frío y sus finos labios resaltaban aún más por su tono levemente violáceo. Esta rogaba que los chicos se apuren, pues no quería tentar al destino para irse y terminar arruinando todo por la simple impaciencia. En su mente rondaban grandes ideas para llevar a cabo...

Por la puerta del bar pasaron Eiji, Momo y Ryoma. Sakuno, disimulando, comenzó a usar su celular como si no los hubiese visto. La música la aturdía y el celular era totalmente aburrido. La poca luz que daba en su rostro se vió opacada por la silueta de uno de los chicos que se paró a su lado. Sakuno solo lo miró de reojo y volvió a su celular.

\- Hola.- Dijo y volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y otra vez a su celular al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza de manera muy sutil.

\- Hola.- Respondió al chico.

Este sonrió tímidamente y miró hacia el suelo.

\- Mi no- nombre es Kikumaru.

\- Ajam..- Dijo despreocupada y lo miró.- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Necesitar no necesito nada.- Dijo riendose.

\- Mi nombre es Tsuki.- Le tendió la mano.- Mucho gusto, pero... ¿Por qué no vuelves con tus amigos?- Dijo y miró a espaldas de Eiji a los otros dos.- Por cierto Takeshi, Ann quiere hablar contigo.

Después de haber dicho esto volvió a su posición original usando su celular. Eiji, al igual que ella, volvió a donde estaba con Ryoma y Momoshiro.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó mientras se movía para verla.

\- Su nombre es Tsuki Takeuchi.- Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa en la cara mientras volteaba a verla.- Va un año adelantada, en 3° de la secundaria y es sub capitana del club de tennis femenino.

\- Y ya cazó a nuestro amigo Eiji.- Momo dijo estó palmeando su espalda y riendo.

\- Y Ann te cazó a ti.- Respondió este también riendo.

\- Lo nuestro es única y extremadamente profesional.- Dijo con aires de grandeza.- Ella ya tiene un novio.

Ryoma la miraba deslumbrado. Así que sub capitana, esperaba cruzarse con ella en algun partido pronto.

Por la puerta del bar salieron Ann y Sora, despertando así los celos de Momoshiro, que la veía reirse del brazo de este y a su vez la cubría con un paragua. Cuando ella lo vió lo soltó sutilmente y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos para no mojarse tanto.

\- Momo- kun tengo que hablar contigo...- Miró a los chicos.- A solas si es posible.- Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta un arbol alejado.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Tsuki ingresará a la banda, solo quería avisarte.

\- ¿Tsuki? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Tsuki?- Preguntó desentendido.

\- Si.

\- Wow será lo mejor que pueda pasarle a la banda. Ella es la más popular de la escuela. Espera a ver los anuncios del próximo lugar en el que toquen...- Al tiempo que hacia señas en el aire.- "Próximamente en Ser o No Ser, TSUKI TAKEUCHI".

\- No, no, no. Claro que no. Es una sorpresa para nuestro próximo espectáculo, nadie debe enterarse.

\- Pero...- No terminó de hablar que Ann lo había interrumpido.

\- Por favor Momo- kun, guarda el secreto y te estaré muy muy agradecida.

\- No sé por qué siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto...- Suspiró.- De acuerdo.

Ann pegó un gritó y lo abrazó, le dió un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia Sakuno y Sora, gritandole "gracias". Momoshiro se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sonrió. Volvió con el pelinegro y el neko.

\- ¿Qué queria?- Preguntó Ryoma.

\- Confidencialidad muchachos, confidencialidad.

'.'.'.'.'

Montañas de ropa tiradas por el suelo, maquillaje, zapatos esparcidos por la habitación. Esto rodeaba a la hermosa peli anaranjada que estaba sentada en el piso de la habitación de Sakuno como si estuviera en un parque.

\- Esto es muy peligroso Sakuno...- La miró tímida.- Perdón, quise decir Tsuki.

La peli roja agarró una pila de ropa y la colocó sobre la cama. Se sentó sobre ella y suspiró.

\- No es que me agrade hacer esto, pero todos saben que él se lo merece...- Otro suspiro.- Yo lo necesito.

\- Y entiendo.- Ann se paró frente a ella.- Pero esto es un arma de doble filo, y sabes que es cierto.

\- Ya se lo que insinúas Ann.- Sakuno abrió un cajón del que sacó una pequeña pelota de tenis garabateada en color rojo.- Pero él ya no es parte de mi.- Dicho esto arrojó la pelota al tacho de basura.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con Sakuno? Te recuerdo que no puedes desaparecer a una persona.

\- Piénsalo, nadie recuerda a Sakuno desde que me cambie el nombre, es como un fantasma...- Tomó un boligrafo y un anotador del mismo cajón y comenzo a escribir.- Dime, ¿Quienes estaban en contacto conmigo y Ryoma a la vez?

\- No lo sé.

\- Tomoka ya no está en esta escuela y Ryoma no sabe siquiera donde vive, así que entre ellos no habrá contacto. Kachiro y Horio se fueron como estudiantes de intercambio. Los Sempais ya comenzaron la preparatoria por lo que no saben de mi falsa identidad, tanto así que Kikumaru- Sempai esta algo extraño con Tsuki. Mi abuela se mudó lejos.

\- ¿Y Katsuo?

\- Él está enamorado de mi hace un tiempo, incluso antes de ser esto que soy, si le digo que quiero vengarme de Ryoma estará de acuerdo. Además estoy prácticamente irreconocible. Mi cabello, mi personalidad, mi forma de hablar, soy subcapitana del equipo de tenis, estoy en la banda, vivo en otro lugar... Nadie sospecharía que Tsuki es Sakuno...

Ann sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Mientras revisaba algunas de las cosas de Sakuno con admiración, no podía creer lo que estaban por hacer.

\- Tsuki te ganaste mi respeto.

Ambas rieron. Esa personalidad malvada no era común, aunque era exitante y llenaba a ambas de adrenalina.

\- Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, ¿Y Kamio?.- Preuntó Sakuno mirándola de reojo.

\- El esta bien, estamos bien, aunque esto de tener novio es demasiado nuevo para mi, solo tengo catorce años.

Ann jugaba con sus dedos, no estaba muy segura de lo que Sakuno le había preguntado. Kamio era muy bueno con ella, la cuidaba, la quería, le daba todo lo que podría necesitar, pero no estaba segura de que sea amor lo que sentía por él. Se divertía, la pasaba bien pero no sabía si era lo que ella quería.

\- No siento lo que tú sentías por Ryoma.- Dijo agachando el rostro.

\- Quizás eres inteligente.- Sakuno se sentó a su lado.- Piensa bien si es lo que quieres, podrías herirlo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Nunca reharás tu vida? Solo tienes catorce años, no puedes estar de luto eternamente.

\- ¿Ves?- La peli rojiza señaló su brazalete negro.- Estaré de luto hasta que mi corazón y orgullo sanen.

\- Tienes muchos pretendientes por ahí, alguno debe de gustarte.

Sakuno dudó antes de hablar y calló. Miró sus manos y jugueteó con sus dedos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se acostó en la cama.

\- Creo que me gusta Kikumaru- Sempai...

\- ¡Eiji! Lo sabía.- Dijo la peli anaranjada pegando un salto.

\- ... Y Sora...- Terminó de hablar.

Ann quedó sin palabras, solo miro al frente y volvió a sentarse cautelosa, como si todo fuera de un delgado cristal que pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento. Sakuno reaccionó de la misma manera y se levantó, quedando sentada justo al lado de Ann. No podía creer que lo había dicho, que se lo habá dicho a alguien, necesitaba liberarse. Pero tampoco creía la tranquila reacción de la peli anaranjada. Ella quería centrarse en su plan, pero como hacerlo si dos chicos robaban sus sueños y uno sus pesadillas.

\- Ya lo sé... Soy una tonta.

En la mente de Sakuno rondaban miles de recuerdos... Uno tras otro como el trailer de una pelicula...

 **Flash back**

Los ojos hinchados eran ocultados por unos gafas de sol. Una cosa era soportar un desamor y otra muy diferente quedar huérfana de un día para otro, por más trágico que se oyese. Sakuno pasó toda esa noche llorando y hablandole al cielo. Les juró a sus padres y a ella misma no volver a ser débil nunca más.

Tras pasar la noche despierta, el aspecto de ella no era el mejor, pero aún así solía ser bella. No era despampanante, pero si se veía muy tierna. En su valija había guardado apenas unas prendas de ropa y algunos recuerdos, aunque no había terminado de empacar.

\- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntaba desesperada al aire.- Yo te dejé aquí...

El cajon estaba en el piso y Sakuno buscaba incluso debajo de la cama el cuadro con aquella foto tan atesorada para ella. Despues de unas horas de buscar se resignó con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, pusó todo lo que entró en esa valija y se dedicó a pasear por el que había sido su hogar desde que tenía uso de razon. Entró a la habitación de sus padres y tomó una cajita con un collar y unos aretes que pertenecían a su madre, también una foto en la que aparecían dos niñas pelirojas, una mujer de cabello largo y un hombre de ojos grandes y aspecto tranquilo. Luego echó un ultimo vistazo a su cuarto y recordó lo que en él había pasado, quizás le haría bien dejar ese lugar. O quizás no. Pero de todas formas no había elección.

Su abuela paso a buscarla, también sus ojos estaban rojos, pero se demostraba fuerte ante Sakuno. No negaba que le daba un increible dolor tener que dejar a su nieta, pero después de todo confiaba en que estaria bien con aquella familia.

\- ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir conmigo?- Preguntó llorando.

\- Sí abuela... No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Okinawa no era lugar para ella..

Después de unos minutos en el automovil, frenaron en una bonita casa blanca de dos pisos y tres pequeños balcones. Al bajarse del auto, saludo a su abuela con un abrazo y tocó timbre. Una joven de aproximadamente unos diecisiete años la atendio. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y la piel muy blanca, ojos color avellana y unos lentes de marco cuadrado.

\- Hola, ¿A quién buscas?- Preguntó agradablemente con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿Esta es la casa de los Takeuchi?

\- Sakuno. Pasa, disculpa, no sabía que eras tú.

Aquella chica abrió la puerta gentilmente a Sakuno, que se adentró en la casa, una casa muy grande y con muchos detalles para describir. Desde los brillosos azulejos color azul del suelo hasta las cortinas azul marino, las blancas paredes impecables y un gran candelabro. Al entrar en la sala no dejaba de observar a su alrededor maravillada, pues sus espectativas de una familia adoptiva eran demaisado bajas.

\- Recorre la casa si quieres, ahora vuelvo.

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba respirando profundamente sin dejar de recorrer el lugar con su mirada. Dejó sus bolsos y valijas a un costado cuando una voz la asustó.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó desconfiado.

\- Mi nombre es Sakuno, Sakuno Ryuzaki. ¿Y tú?

\- Ryuzaki... Yo soy Sora, Sora Takeuchi. Debes ser la nueva, ¿No?

\- Pues sí, creo que soy la nueva.- Dijo resaltando la palabra "nueva" y sentandose en el sofá.- Si así les dices tú.

\- Aunque tengas un increíble mal genio... Bienvenida a la familia Takeuchi.

\- Creo que cualquiera tendría mal genio después de la muerte de sus padres.- Lo miró fijamente.- Un gusto Sora.

Desvió su mirada al celular cuando la bonita chica que la había atendido en un principio apareció por las escaleras.

\- Veo que ya se conocieron.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Cómo te trató este mal humorado?

\- Bien.- Dijo Sakuno mirándolo.

\- Pues me alegro.- Dijo una mujer que apareció de la nada tras de la primera chica.- Bienvenida Sakuno. Espero que te guste el lugar.

\- Claro, es muy bonito.- Respondió amablemente.- Gracias por aceptarme en la casa.

\- Descuida, mi nombre es Megumi Takeuchi y ellos son mis hijos adoptivos y tus nuevos hermanos, Misaki y Sora.

\- Es un verdadero placer conocerlos.

\- Sora, muéstrale su habitación.

'.'.'.'.'

\- Es aquí.- Dijo y señaló la puerta.- Luego Oka- San enviará un auto a buscar el resto de tus cosas.

\- Gracias.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Sakuno sujetó su cabeza y negó. Ya no quería pensar en ella así que solo sonrió y dirigió su mente a otros problemas.

\- Deberías hablar con Kamio.

'.'.'.'.'

Ann caminaba bajo las hermosas hojas de los arboles que se desprendían durante esa época, la brisa las arrancaba de sus ramas y las hacía danzar por el aire. Era bello, pero cuando la mente que vaga debajo de aquellas hojas esta perturbada, solo vuelve todo más sombrío, más penoso. Ella no entendía nada, solo quería estar con un chico que la quiera y que ella sintiera especial, solo eso. Se sento en un banco y con la cabeza gacha esperaba... Hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado. Un castaño de altura promedio se sentó a su lado y la besó. Ann sonrió y continuó el beso.

\- ¿Como estuvo tu día Kamio?

Les gusto? Bueno espero que sí! Si ven que a algunas palabras les faltan las N es porque esa tecla no anda muy bien

Si quieren ayudar cualquier tipo de critica es comprensible, más si son constructivas... Hasta luego.


	5. Capitulo 1 : ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

'.'.' Lo último que quería ser '.'.'

Hola Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien.. Primero que nada, respondiendo a los reviews:

~ Katte Turner: Tus reviews me caban de llegar. Ya verfique algunas faltas de ortografía, pero en mi defensa no tengo autocorrector y hago lo que me sale. Mi compu, desde que se rompió, no me admite casi ningún procesador de texto. Solamente el wordpad y no tiene algunas herramientas básicas como el guión largo. Ya note lo de la persona gramatical y lo estoy arreglando poco a poco. Por último, tengo planeado algo con Tomoka así que no adelantaré nada más que eso... Gracias por sus reviws, me ayudan a crecer.

Ya lo sé me atrase un poquito perdonen perdonen pero bueno aca lo traje. Gracias a los que siguen la historia y a los que no comentan tambien.

Disclaimer: **The Prince of Tennis** no me pertenece T.T xD Ni la canción que hay más abajo se llama **Infinity Zero** de **Nano**..

Capítulo 5: ¿Un nuevo comienzo?

~ Me hace fuerte esta maldita voz, que al oido me dice que puedo arder como el fuego y me hace mas fria que el hielo ~

\- No esperaba verte, Kamio, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamó nerviosa.- Creí que ya te habías ido a Osaka.

\- Y yo creí que sería lindo pasear un rato contigo.

La sonrisa de Kamio hacia que Ann fuera feliz, más por ser un gran amigo que por el hecho de que él fuese su novio. En cierto punto es lindo considerar a tu novio como tu mejor amigo, pero había veces que Ann creía que solo era eso, un amigo. De todos modos ella era feliz si él lo era y no se perdonaría ser la culpable de cualquier sufrimiento de Kamio.

Ann devolvió la sonrisa, no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlo. Él la envolvió en sus brazos y ella asomó su cabeza por encima de su hombro. Una mueca de vaga tristeza y un tinte de desilución, pintaron su rostro sin remordimiento alguno.

No podía engañarse. No lo amaba, aunque lo intentara, sabía que no lo amaba.

\- Te amo.

Aquel "te amo" surgió de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Burda contradicción. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para retener a las demás lágrimas, tragó en seco para deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta y al abrir los ojos, lentamente, como si sus ojos quisieran retrasar la imagen, una rosa, una hermosa rosa blanca, caía al suelo y un muchacho sonreía tristemente al verla. Esta se deshizo del mágico encanto del abrazo y en una inhalación entrecortada estiró una mano como señal de explicación. Kamio se separó de ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te sucede algo?

Ann miraba detras del joven peli castaño a aquel chico, que solo con una sonrisa ponía su mundo al revés. Miró a los ojos a Kamio y otra vez al peli negro. Este se dió la vuelta y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer en una esquina.

\- No, no me pasa nada.- Dijo bajando lentamente su mirada.

\- No puedes engañarme Ann, no a mi.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, solo se levantó de aquel banco y comenzó a caminar. Paso a paso, Ann veía como se alejaba por el camino contrario a Momoshiro. En ella quedaba que camino seguir.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la rosa, la tomó entre sus manos y lloró desconsoladamente, sin importarle si las personas que pasaban por allí la miraban o no. Estuvo así, llorando en medio de la danza de las hojas. Llorando para desahogar su indeciso corazón... Solo llorando.

'.'.'.'.'

\- Tsuki.- La llamó la voz de una peli negra.

\- Sí, ¿En que puedo ayudarte Misaki- Nee?- Preguntó gentilmente, algo poco normal en ella.

\- Oka- San preguntó si saldrías hoy.- Dijo, a la vez que cambiaba de canal en la televisión.- Quiere hablar contigo sobre...- Miró hacia el suelo pensativa.- Algo de uno de sus amigos, no recuerdo muy bien, pero quiere hablar contigo.

\- Sí, iré a la reinauguración del bar de Kawamura- San. ¿Puedes decirle que cuando vuelva hablaré con ella?

\- De acuerdo.- Exclamó mirándola y sonriendo.- Envíale saludos a Tachibana.

\- Claro.- Sakuno subió las escaleras rápidamente. Al llegar a su habitación tomó su celular y marcó el número de la peli anaranjada.- Hola Ann... Sí, sí, estoy segura... ¿A qué hora...? De acuerdo... Estaré allí.- Cortó.

Miró su celular y sonrió aliviada. Se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, respirando profundamente. No podía ser mejor. Ese día empezaba todo.

Comenzó a buscar ropa para la inauguración, ropa diferente. Eso había dicho Ann, ya que Tsuki sería la atracción principal del espectáculo al que iría toda la escuela. De su armario sacó un pantalón negro rasgado y algo gastado, unos zapatos de taco alto en color celeste y una remera también rasgada en la espalda. Eso serviría. Además del antifaz azul que usaban en todos los shows. Guardó todo en un bolso y se dirigió al bar.

'.'.'.'.'

\- Vamos O'Chibi no seas amargado, todos irán al bar de Kawamura, yo también quiero ir. Seguro Tsuki- San irá.- Decía impaciente el tierno Eiji.

\- No, no me gusta ir a esos lugares.- Dijo Ryoma al tiempo que se recostaba en el sillón.- Además no me interesa la tal Tsuki... Es una encreída.

\- Pero a mi si me interesa.- Dijo esta vez cruzado de brazos el neko.

\- Pues decidan de una vez, que yo no tengo tiempo para que ustedes esten peleando.- Avisó Momo de mal humor.- Aparte no puedes quejarte porque es encreída, al menos no tú, Ryoma.

\- Momo- Kun, ¡Tú quieres ver a Ann!- Pronunció exaltado Eiji.

\- Claro que no.- Respondió seco.- No quiero verla.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Momoshiro? Eres mal humorado, pero tampoco para tanto.- Lo molestó Ryoma.- ¿Qué te hizo la hermanita de Tachibana para que te pongas de esta forma?

\- Pues la "Hermanita" de Tachibana ya es bastante grandecita y no tengo porque darte explicaciones...

\- De acuerdo, iré.

Momo rió triunfante y Eiji comenzó a saltar de la emoción, al tiempo que casi arrojaba el armario completo buscando que ponerse.

'.'.'.'.'

El bar estaba repleto cuando Momo, Ryoma y Eiji entraron. En la mesa que habían reservado, Fuji, Kaidoh y Oishi se encontraban tomando batidos de fruta. Todos se hallaban vestidos con camisas de diferentes colores, muy elegantes, incluso Ryoma que había sido obligado por Momoshiro a dejar la gorra en su casa.

\- ¡Hola!- Gritó Kikumaru agitando el brazo.

Todos los que estaban en el bar se quedaron mirandolo por unos segundos, incluso una bonita peli rojiza de ojos color rubí. Eiji miró a todos lados, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y se escondió tras Momoshiro. El trío continuó caminando hacia su mesa y los que ya se hallaban allí, miraban con gran asombro a Ryoma.

\- ¿Echizen?

\- Hola.- Dijo a modo de respuesta con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Se ve que creciste unos buenos centímetros.- Dijo Oishi riendo.

El lugar estaba alumbrado con luces tenues y decorado con globos y cintas blancas, incluso el escenario, en el que habían cambiado el telón negro por uno celeste claro. Además de unos carteles en los que se anunciaba la gran sorpresa del espectáculo.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la mesa y saludaron como lo hacían siempre. Faltaba Tezuka, el nunca asistía a ese tipo de lugares. También faltaba el experto en números, Inui.

\- Momo, no seas malo.- Exclamaba Eiji.- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

\- Si te lo digo no me lo creerías.- Le respondió Momo riendo.

\- Si te creo.

\- Es una sorpresa para ti, Eiji.

Eiji abrió los ojos incrédulo. No podía ser una sorpresa para él. Ya quería ver de que se trataba.

\- ¿Acaso ese es Kamio viniendo para aca?- Preguntó Kaidoh extrañamente preocupado.

Momoshiro se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos, intentando disimular, a lo que todos rieron a escondidas. Detrás de Momo apareció una sombra que tocó su hombro y este empalideció del susto.

\- Hola chicos.- Exclamo el peli negro de gafas.- ¿Cómo están?

Todos riéron cuando vieron que aquella sombra era Inui.

\- ¡Maldita serpiente!- Gritó Momo a Kaidoh, que solo reía.

\- Iré por un zumo nutritivo, ¿Alguien quiere que le traiga?- Pregunto Inui.

Todos comenzaron a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, a excepción de un castaño que levantó la mano.

\- Yo quiero.- Exclamó Fuji con su sádica sonrisa.

Cuando volvió y se sentó, las luces comenzaron a bajar lentamente. Todos los sempais miraban a sus lados, buscando alguna luz. El telón comezó a abrirse y dejaba ver una silueta. Una silueta femenina. Uno, dos, tres pasos al frente y se detuvo. Con la guitarra en las manos, la melodía surgía y volaba por el aire, envolviendo a cada persona con su misterio. Todos a la espectativa de la desarreglada chica. Cualquier movimiento sería registrado en los ojos de cada espectador. La melodiosa voz de Tsuki comenzó a sonar lentamente al ritmo de su guitarra.

 **No hay nada en el mundo en que creer**

 **Intentas romper la maldición con la que vives**

 **Si vas a cambiar este destino**

 **No dejes que tu vida se te escape...**

El baterista rompió la melodía dulce y, acompañado del bajo y del teclado, comenzó un ritmo completamente diferente. Una vez que todos estaban tocando las luces subieron de golpe al tiempo que Tsuki cantaba de nuevo con más actitud.

 **El reloj corre tras tus mentiras**

 **Y sus ojos distantes gritan palabras calladas**

 **Nuestras lágrimas son innecesarias aquí**

 **Olvidaré el pasado en el que fui ingenua**

 **Estoy tan perdida otra vez**

 **En lo profundo, hay arrepentimiento y enfado**

 **Esta es la oportunidad que has tomado**

 **Atrapado en tu propia negligencia**

 **Tu tiempo a seguido marchando**

 **Es una filosofía de vida sin respuestas**

 **Encontrarás el camino**

 **Es el turno del tiempo**

 **Enfréntame**

 **He estado viviendo temiendo perder algo**

 **Muestrame como seguir adelante**

 **Aunque no sea visible sosten fuerte ese corazón**

 **Si extiendes tu mano lo que hay adelante es un...**

 **Infinito cero.**

Tsuki otra vez dejó de cantar y la banda estalló, al igual que el público que gritaba y coreaba al ritmo de la música incontrolablemente.

 **Estoy contando los días que estan pasando**

 **Y tras sus sombrías sonrisas hay corazones rotos**

 **La hora del juicio se acerca**

 **Un futuro ambiguo me engaña y caigo de nuevo**

 **Completamente perdida, solo queda el dolor y la tristeza**

 **Esta es la decisión que enfrentas**

 **Cargada de tus desiciones erróneas**

 **Tu vida, deja que te guíe**

 **Es un pensamiento idealista sin fin**

 **Veras que tu destino está en tus manos**

Otra vez la banda se calmó y volvió al ritmo lento al igual que la voz de la chica peli rojiza que elevaba su tono e ímpetu a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra.

 **Cuando todo en lo que confiaste**

 **Sea nada más que una visión desvaneciente**

 **Estos signos vitales que palpitan en ti**

 **Te llevarán a la única respuesta**

 **Aunque sabemos que por más que sigamos gritando**

 **No lo alcanzaremos**

 **Seguiremos teniendo confianza**

 **Se la luz, haz un cambio**

 **Vivimos en el momento que deseamos**

 **Es el turno del tiempo**

 **Enfrentame**

 **Sosten la prueba de una vida sin remordimientos**

 **Si extiendes tu mano lo que hay adelante es un...**

 **Infinito cero.**

Al final unos últimos acordes terminaron la canción y todos aplaudieron a la sorpresa de Ser o No Ser. Todos quedaron impresionados por su voz, cargada de sentimiento. Todos vestidos de forma elegante a diferencia de ella que estaba prácticamente normal. En cuanto a la banda, hicieron una reverencia y siguieron tocando.

'.'.'.'.'

Ann y Sakuno juntaban los micrófonos y los cables que habían quedado en el escenario. Su banda había sido reemplazada por un Dj y el bar aún seguía repleto.

\- ¿No notas raro a Kamio?- Preguntó Sakuno mirando de reojo al castaño.

\- Sí, creo que sabe lo de Momo- Kun.

\- ¿Takeshi? ¿Qué sucedió con él?- Dijo exaltada.

\- Shhh. Van a escucharte.- Respondió enojada.- No pasó nada.

Sakuno recogió el último cable que estaba en el suelo y se sacudió las manos.

\- Listo. Me voy a tomar algo.

Sakuno caminó entre toda la gente hasta ver al peli rojo que estaba buscando. Sonrió. Era un buen chico, lamentaba haber sido tan ruda con él. Aún con el antifaz puesto, llegó a la mesa de los sempais.

\- Hola.- Saludó a todos y se quitó el antifaz.

Todos se quedaron impactados, Tsuki era la más popular de toda la escuela, ¿Qué hacía en su mesa? Pero el más shockeado era Eiji.

\- ¿T- Tú eras quién cantaba?- Preguntó Fuji.

\- Sí, ¿No les dijiste Takeshi?- Cuestionó Sakuno.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo...- Dijo Ryoma.- ¿Cómo te llamabas?- Preguntó como si no lo supiera.

\- Mi nombre es TSUKI TAKEUCHI, y no tengo nada que hablar contigo... Disculpa, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

\- Ya lo sabes y...

\- No, no lo sé.- Dijo interrumpiéndolo.- Ni me interesa. Vine a hablar con Kikumaru no contigo.

\- ¿Co- Conmigo?- Preguntó Eiji tartamudeando.

\- Si, ¿Vienes?

\- Claro.- Respondió emocionado.

'.'.'.'.'

El corazón de Eiji palpitaba acelerado y Sakuno estaba super tranquila. Ambos se miraban contínuamente y el neko no era capaz de decir una palabra sin tartamudear.

\- Quería pedirte disculpas Kikumaru, te traté muy mal el otro día.

\- No, no pasa nada.- Dijo este mirando hacia abajo.

\- Así que, como recompensa, quería invitarte a mi casa a pasar la tarde.- Lo invitó y sonrió.

\- E- ee- e...- Suspiró.- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, puedes ir después de la escuela, ¿Qué te parece el viernes? ¿Estás ocupado?

\- No. N- No tengo nada que hacer, ¿Quieres que te e- espere a la salida del colegio?

Ann llegó a la barra buscando a Sakuno y esta dirigió su mirada a ella.

\- Hola. Lamento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos Tsuki. Sora ya se irá y si tu madre te ve llegar sin él, te castigará.

\- De acuerdo.- Le dijo a Ann.- Ve, en un segundo te alcanzo.

Ann se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se alegraba de que Sakuno se diera una oportunidad, y más con Eiji, que era un buen chico.

\- Claro.- Respondió Tsuki a Eiji y sonrió, se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.- Te espero el viernes.

Tras decir esto último se fué con un paso firme y seguro, caminó unos metros y, ademas de girar su rostro sonriéndole, elevó una mano saludándolo. Eiji solo la miraba y cuando la vió girar para verlo, levantó su mano devolviéndole el saludo. Tsuki desapareció entre la gente y Eiji se llevó la mano a la mejilla, incrédulo. Suspiró y volvió a la mesa donde los sempais lo esperaban expectantes.

\- ¿Qué pasó Eiji?- Preguntó Momoshiro curioso.

\- Que buena sorpresa Momo.

Todos rieron a excepción de un oji ambar que había seguido con la mirada la escena completa...

'.'.'.'.'

\- Tú no podías esperar unos minutos mas, ¿Verdad?- Gritaba Sakuno molesta.

\- Ahora tampoco puedo ir a mi casa cuando se me da la gana.- Refunfuño de brazos cruzados.

\- Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque yo voy a salir con alguien y tú no, hermanito.

Esa palabra le rompió el corazón a Sora. El hecho de que lo llamara hermano descartaba cualquier posibilidad de acercarse a ella como algo más que un amigo. Así que solo se quedó en silencio y entró a la casa, seguido de Sakuno.

Esta entró directamente al despacho de su madre y la vió allí sentada, revisando su agenda.

\- Oka- San, Misaki dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo.

\- Así es Tsuki. El viernes vendran unos amigos mios muy famosos aquí en Japón y yo quería que estes aquí todo el día, ya que quieren conocer a la familia.

\- ¿El viernes? Oka- San, invité a un amigo a venir.

\- Descuida no hay problema, que venga, pero tú te quedas aquí.

\- Gracias.

\- Puedes irte si quieres.

Sakuno estaba nerviosa por quienes serían aquellos amigos famosos en Japón, aunque ese año en el que vivió con su familia adoptiva, había conocido a muchas personas. Su nueva madre era una mujer muy exitosa y adinerada. Después de embarazarse de Misaki, su marido la había abandonado, era una historia muy triste, pero ella supo salir adelante. Se hizo rica y pensó en adoptar, allí lo encontró a Sora cuando tenía apenas cinco años y luego la encontró a Sakuno. Lo que siempre decía era que no había que permitir, que alguien los pasara por encima, esa fue la primera lección que aprendió la peli rojiza de su madre postiza.

\- Tsuki, eres fuerte, derrumba lo que sea necesario para recobrar tu orgullo...

Que les pareció? Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme ahí estan los reviews, envíen y yo les responderé en el próximo cap... Gracias por el apoyo y Nos leemos luego... n-n


End file.
